


Just Hold On

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #ProudofLouis, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Louis, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Just hold on, Louis-centric, Other, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: #ProudofLouisA tribute to the Tomlinson family. What Louis did was so fucking brave and took so much courage. We miss you, Jay. Always in our hearts. ❤️





	

_Louis, I'm so sorry for you my brother. My heart aches for you. Just know I love you the same from a million miles away as I do right next to you. I'm always here for you through everything as you have been for me. My thoughts and prayers are with you and your family at this incredibly sad time. I can't begin to imagine what you are all going through. RIP Johanna you are forever in my thoughts.  
-Liam_

_********_

_my heart breaks for you. I am so sorry. My thoughts are with you and your loved ones at this incredibly tragic time. -Cheryl_

_********_

_Very sad news . Louis I love you mate and I'm / all of us are here for you all the way . You're mum was an incredible person ._  
_Thinking of you and your family .love from my family to yours..  
-Niall_

_*******_

_love you bro! All of your family is in my prayers. proud of your strength and know your mum is too x -Zayn_

_********_

_All the support has been incredible! Let's do this together tonight ._

********

I took a shuddering breath. Tears streamed down my face, as I tried in vain to blink them away. My hands shook, and my lips trembled. I couldn't do it. Not without her.

"I can't do it," I weeped, my head in my hands. "I-I can't..."

Here I was. Sitting backstage of the X Factor performance, shaking, a heartbroken mess of sobs and tears with his head in his hands. Steve Aoki, who I was performing with, sat down next to me, setting a hand on my back, comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright, Louis," he comforted. "Your mom wanted you to do this. It was her dying wish. You can't let her down, can you?"

I only cried harder, burying my face in his chest, needing all the comfort I could get. My voice shook between sobs, "I-I-I miss her so much. Why did she have to leave me? She shouldn't have gone...S-S-She should b-be here t-too," I got out between ragged breaths and gasps. "It w-was t-t-too soon! Why her! W-W-Why did it have to be her?"

Steve pulled me into an embrace, signaling to someone onstage that I needed more time.

"W-W-Why d-did she have to g-go?" I whispered, my body shaking with sobs and cries, probably drenching Steve's shirt with my tears.

He looked at me, making straight eye contact. "Louis, your mother _is_ here. She's probably looking down at you right now. And you know what she would say?" I shook my head. "She would have told you not to be afraid. To keep going. Take care of yourself, and make this performance the best it can be," he motivated.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Y-You're right," I replied, shakily. "You're right."

He nodded. "That's right. You can do it."

I lowered my head. "I sure hope so," I muttered, still doubtful.

Composing myself, I nervously prepared myself to go onstage. I was incredibly nervous. I had never performed alone before. If only the boys could be with me now...

"Everyone, here is Louis Tomlinson," I heard someone announce. I shakily nodded, making my way to the center of the stage. Looking at all of the people, I only wished that my Mum could be in the crowd with them, cheering me on.

But just then, I heard her lovely voice in my head, _"Good luck, Louis. Make me proud."_

Taking a shuddering breath, the music started. I started singing, a bit strained and held back, but, keeping Steve, and my Mother's words in mind, I sang my hardest. Putting my heart and soul and all the passion I could muster up into the song I had written just for her.

I tried my best to cover the whole stage, moving around when I could. I'd never been used to having a stage all to myself.

Before I knew it, the song was over. Steve joined me by my side as I belted the last words, trying my best not to break.

"Darling, just hold on..." I finished.

The crowd broke into a fit of cheers and applause. A standing ovation, and many supporting cheers reminded me that I wasn't completely alone. At least I had fans to support me all the way.

I pursed my lips together, trying my eyes hardest not to tear up. I swayed my body, taking steps back and fourth, bouncing in place, licking my lips, anything to distract from the powerful emotions tugging at my heartstrings.

Steve pulled me into a side hug, smiling at me. I mouthed a quick, _"thank you"_ to him.

"Well done to Steve Aoki and Louis Tomlinson!" The announcer congratulated. Another round of applause broke out, before he told that Simon had a few words to say.

"Louis, I have to say something to you," he started. "I've known you now for 6 years...What  you've just done, and the bravery, I respect you as an artist and as a person," he praised. I had to use all my will not to cry. I looked down to the floor, gulping my tears down.

"Your mum was so proud of you Louis,. She was so looking forward to tonight and she's looking down on you."He turned to Steve.

"Steve, you're a great friend to Louis, thank you so much." He smiled. I brought my hand together, whispering a small "Thank you."

That got me real hard. I started to tear up, pressing my lips together tightly, in an attempt not to start sobbing once again. A heavy emotional pain weighed on my heart.

I pressed a finger to my lips, and brought it to the air, thinking...

_"I miss you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me."_

_"Always in my heart, Mum."_

_"Always in my heart."_

 


End file.
